House of ties that bind
by Ravencee
Summary: Jessica has always had a complicated life but now things seem to be getting better for her as she is surrounded by new friends and family that accept her the way she is and will help protect her in anyway they can


**House of Anubis**

**House of ties that Bind**

A new day at a new school and I may be a witch but I was scared. My taxi dropped me off just outside the main building and it was huge. A well-dressed man was stood waiting for me when I got out.

"Hello you must be Jess, I'm Mr Sweet; the headmaster of this establishment," he smiled. "I will take you to the house you'll be staying in; which is Anubis house,"

He walked me to the house and led me inside. I was then greeted by a small woman with dark curly hair.

"Hello, you must be Jess, I'm Trudi," she beamed

"Hi," I smiled.

"Thank you Mr Sweet I can take it from here," Trudi smiled.

"Okay," he smiled. "See you in class tomorrow," he disappeared.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"At school," she smiled. She walked upstairs and I followed. She guided me to a room where one side was fully decorated with fashion designs and other girly things. "This is your bed," she gestured to the empty bed behind the door. "I'll leave you to get settled in. Dinner is at six," she smiled and then left. I dumped my bags on the floor and then started making my bed.

While I was unpacking the door opened and a blonde girl walked in.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked.

"Hi I'm Jess, I'm new," I smiled.

"Oh I'm Amber, welcome to Anubis house," she beamed.

"Thanks," I beamed.

"You have to meet the others,"

"I'd love too,"

"Hey Amber, Trudi told us there's a new girl!" Two boys appeared at the door.

"Alfie," she gestured to me.

"Hi I'm Jess," I smiled.

"Hey," Alfie smiled. The other boy came from behind him.

"Hi I'm Fabian," he smiled.

"Hi,"

"We'll everyone is looking forward to meeting you," Alfie told me.

"Why don't you come downstairs," Fabian suggested.

"Sure,"

I walked downstairs with the boys and into the living room; where sat four girls and two other boys. They all turned to look at me. I looked around until I came across someone who was very familiar. His eyes went wide and a smile spread across his face.

"Jess!" He grinned.

"Jerome!" I beamed. He came and threw his arms around me and I hugged back.

"I didn't know you were coming here?" He finally let go of me.

"We'll it was a surprise for me too," I smiled.

"Jerome?" A girl came up to him.

"Oh Jess this is Joy my girlfriend," he introduced her.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too; I've heard a lot about you,"

"All good I hope,"

"Definitely,"

"So how do you know Jerome?" Alfie asked.

"Oh, we're cousins," I informed him.

"More like brother and sister," Jerome grinned. "Well let me introduce you to everyone," he said. "You've already met Alfie and Fabian. So there are Eddie, Patricia and Mara," he gestured to everyone.

"Hey," they all smiled.

Later we were all sat down eating dinner. Afterwards I help Jerome tidy up. I was washing up and he was drying.

"He likes you," Jerome said.

"Who?"

"Fabian,"

"We've only just met,"

"Still I can tell, its love at first sight,"

"Sure..." I smirked.

"No seriously. What do you think of him?"

"He's cute," I smiled shyly.

"Ooh someone has a crush," he cooed.

"Oh shush!" I splashed him. He started laughing. "Have you told Mara about our family?"

"No, I was going to but Victor, who is the caretaker, is freaky and I didn't want him finding out,"

"Oh okay,"

"So what are you going to do about Fabian? He winked

"I don't know,"

"Well we'll see what tomorrow will bring, a whole day with him," he smiled.

"Okay,"

We finished tidying.

"Have you brought your Grimore?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah,"

"You have to keep that hidden," he told me.

"Don't worry," I took it out of my pocket and it was miniature. "It expands with a spell," I smiled.

"Very clever," he smiled and I slipped it back into my pocket.

It was 10pm and I was sat in Jerome's room looking at old family photos. I suddenly heard a man shout; "It's ten o' clock, you have five minutes to get to bed and then I want to hear a pin drop!"

"That's Victor, you better be getting to bed," Jerome smiled.

"Okay goodnight," I kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight," he smiled. I opened the door to leave and Alfie walked in.

"Night Jess," he smiled.

"Night Alfie," I beamed. I walked out and past Fabian; he look so shy. "Night Fabian," I smiled.

"Night," he looked slightly shocked. I walked up the stairs and to my room.

The next morning I got ready and changed into my new school uniform. I walked downstairs for breakfast. I sat down next to Fabian.

"Good morning," I beamed. Jerome winked at me and I just smiled.

"Do you want to walk with me to school?" Fabian asked.

"Sure," I smiled. Alfie handed me a basket full of pastries. "Thanks," I grabbed one and took a bite. As I was sat at the table I noticed there was something different about Eddie, something supernatural. I decided to ask him about it. He got up and walked out of the room. I excused myself and followed him. I knocked on his bedroom door. He answered.

"Hey Jess," he smiled.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure," I walked in and closed the door.

"There's something different about you," I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked; getting edgy.

"Don't worry I'm no threat to you," I smiled; he started to relax.

"Why do you think I'm different?"

"You give off a different aura to everyone else,"

"Aura?"

"Yeah the light that surrounds you,"

"You sound a little crazy,"

"I'll make you a deal, tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine, then you'll find me less crazy, I promise,"

"How do I know that you'll keep your side?"

"Trust me,"

"Okay, we'll I'm an Osirian,"

"You're an Osirian?" I gasped.

"You know what it is?"

"Yeah, I've met a few over the years,"

"There are others?"

"Yeah but not many, your quite rare to find,"

"Okay, so what's your secret?"

"Well I'm a witch,"

"No seriously. What is it?"

"Not that's really it,"

"Prove it,"

"Okay," I replied. "Choose something you want to appear,"

"Okay an ice cream sundae,"

"Seriously, of all things?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay," I closed my eyes and I heard Eddie gasp. I opened my eyes and there was the glass; on the floor.

"It's true," his eyes were wide.

"Of course, have a little trust," I smirked.

"I'm sorry,"

"No it's fine, it's normal to think its crazy,"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only Jerome," I smiled. "Does anyone know about you?"

"Everyone but the adults, Jerome and Mara,"

"Oh okay,"

"So how's Jerome for a cousin?"

"I love him; he's just like a brother. He may not seem like it but he's a really good guy to trust in these situations,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"So does this mean this makes us friends?" Eddie smiled.

"Yeah," I beamed. "My first friend,"

"I'm pretty sure you have a very good one in Fabian," Eddie chuckled.

"Jerome said that too, does he really like me even though we just met?"

"It's obvious, the way he acts and last night he kept going on about you,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and he asked you to walk to school with him,"

"I suppose,"

"You'll see today, you're spending a whole day with him,"

"Okay," I smiled.

"Come on, Fabian will be waiting for you,"

We walked out of his room and Fabian was stood in the hallway. He smiled as soon as he saw me. I grabbed my bag and we walked out of the door.

"So what's going on between you and Eddie?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking," I smiled.

"What do you think of him?"

"He's a nice guy but he's not my type,"

"What is your type?"

"A guy with short dark hair, I love a guy in uniform," I smiled. "He's got to be sweet and have a nice personality," I swear he blushed. "What about you, what's your type?"

"A girl with long dark hair, a beautiful smile and lovely eyes. I also love a girl who has a nice personality and knows how to make me laugh," he smiled.

"Ah okay,"

"So what were you and Eddie talking about?"

"We'll I know that you know he's the Osirian," I smiled. Fabians smile dropped and he looked worried. "Don't worry, you can trust me and so can he,"

"Did he tell you?"

"I knew before I asked him,"

"How did you know?"

"Well believe it or not I'm a witch,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know I can trust you,"

"Thank you," it really touched him.

"You believe me? You don't want me to prove it?"

"No I trust you,"

"Thank you, it means a lot," I beamed.

We were soon at the school building and my first lesson with Fabian was science with Mr Sweet. I sat on a table with Fabian, Joy, Jerome, Amber and Alfie. First thing Mr Sweet said was; "Students we have a new pupil that has started today, everyone welcome Jess," he smiled. Everyone turned and looked at me, I just smiled. Jerome was sat next to me.

"You'll have to tell me about your day with Fabian later," he whispered.

"I will, don't worry," I whispered back.

The science lesson passes quickly and before I left Mr Sweet pulled me aside.

"So how was your first night at Anubis house?"

"It was good, I think I'm really going to like it there, the people are so nice,"

"I hope my son Eddie is being a gentleman,"

"He is," I smiled.

"We'll I just wanted to give you this," he handed me a key. "For your locker,"

"Oh thank you,"

"Enjoy your day," he smiled. I went to find my locker and surprisingly it was in between Eddie and Alfie's. I put all the books I didn't need at the moment in my locker and my bag felt a whole lot lighter. Alfie walked up to me.

"Hey Alfie," I smiled.

"Hey Jess, I came to ask for help,"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Joy and Jerome are getting fed up of me disturbing their alone time and I wanted to do something for them to make up for it,"

"That's so sweet!" I beamed. "What about if we make them a surprise candle lit dinner tonight. We will need to as Trudi when we get back,"

"That's a really good idea, and would you help me?"

"Of course,"

"Thanks Jess," he smiled and he hugged me. He disappeared and I shut my locker, and made my way to maths. I walked in and sat down in the empty seat next to Fabian.

"Do you mind me sitting here?" I asked.

"No of course not," he smiled.

"Thanks," I beamed. I unpacked my books.

"So what are you doing later?" Fabian asked.

"I'm helping Alfie with a surprise for Jerome and Mara,"

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

"You can help if you want,"

"Really?" He smiled. "But as long as I won't be in the way,"

"I want you to help," I smiled.

"Okay,"


End file.
